


Когда-то на экране

by ivor_seghers



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivor_seghers/pseuds/ivor_seghers
Summary: О разном отношении к старенью
Relationships: Hugh Grant & Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Когда-то на экране

Когда-то на экране

*  
Вечер. Смокинги. Бабочки.

\- Иди сюда! Иди скорее! Это же Хью Грант. Хью, это Эм Бистр, Эм, познакомься... –  
Тут Голди, по обыкновению перевозбужденная, дернулась всем телом, как борзая, и унеслась куда-то вбок. Она даже не заметила, что не завершила церемонию представления. Она не была британкой. Она была восходящей израильской поп-звездой, победившей в престижном международном конкурсе.  
\- ...Знакомая фамилия, - запоздало ответил ей Эм и растерянно оглянулся.  
\- Может быть, знакомый голос? – предположил представленный ему субъект с ленцой и британским акцентом.  
\- Да, да! – Пораженно закивал Эм, который любые затруднений в общении научился выдавать за эксцентричность гения. – Где же я мог его слышать?  
\- Не буду подсказывать.  
\- Нет? - Вопрос прозвучал с таким неподдельным удивлением, что оба рассмеялись. Но никаких подсказок.  
Почему Голди так торопилась его представить?  
\- Эм в интервью говорил, что «Морис» его любимый фильм! – объяснила вдруг вернувшаяся Голди, как ни в чем не бывало.  
И пелена упала с его глаз. Мозг подсознательно прикинул высоту лба, форму подбородка, угол челюсти, и отождествил маячащее перед ним потрепанное жизнью лицо с любимыми кадрами фильма прежде, чем Эм мог взмолиться «Не надо – пусть Клайв останется Клайвом, какая разница, кто его играл?». Но он был не из тех, кто пытается ускользнуть от неизбежности. Наоборот, он культивировал в себе прямоту и независимость.  
\- Ваш фильм повлиял на мой гомосексуальный выбор.  
\- Ну, э, поздравляю, наверно, это не самая худшая штука, которая могла на него повлиять. Во всяком случае без травм. Надеюсь.

Из устричной раковины заточенного эгоизма не вырвать было Эммануила. Кумирами его были Сальвадор Дали, Альбер Камю и еще многие деятели культуры, которые хорошо выходили на черно-белых фотографиях, начиная, конечно же, с Сесила Битона. Дали был его учителем в сублимации, Битон – в показе своих пристрастий, и оба – в создании имиджа. Как с черной, так и с кипенно-белой его стороны. Белая жемчужина, серые створки сюртука, перламутровые тона фотографии.  
Искусство, которому посвятил себя Эм Бистр, весьма эксклюзивно. По своим материальным компонентам аргентографии похожи на зеркало. Каждому снятому объекту они придают внутренний колорит самого Эма – сумеречный.  
Перламутр совершенных, опустившихся век, кажется, ясно виден был на экране. О удача, картина была снята недавно, когда цветная пленка уже сохраняла облик почти во всей телесности. Белизна точеных пальцев. Крепость – так и не взятая – жесткого воротничка.

\- А каково ваше личное отношение? – спросил Эм.  
\- Все изложено в интервью, - скучающе махнул рукой Хью и ловко поймал в воздухе сбитый с краю блюда профитроль. – Whoopsie daisy.  
\- В ваших интервью нет ни слова на тему гомосексуальности.  
\- Нет? Как же так? – пал духом Хью и принялся печально жевать пирожное. – Мне казалось, сто раз спрашивали.  
\- Но не ответили вы ни разу.  
Хью с набитым ртом объяснил про упущение со своей стороны и торопливо запил шампанским из чужого бокала. Под руку подвернулся бокал М. Тот был так шокирован, словно Хью и правда, как в английской поговорке, мог таким образом узнать его мысли.  
\- О, привет! – помахал Хью кому-то рукой и был таков.  
Они столкнулись к концу вечера. М. почему-то задержался попозже, а по повадкам Хью заметно было, что он не уходит со светского раута, пока не наестся и не напьется про запас.  
\- Что-нибудь еще? Автограф для вашей матушки?  
\- У меня нет матери.  
\- Простите. Мои соболезнования.  
\- Не нужно. Она оставила мне сеть отелей.  
\- А вы, дружище, замечательный собеседник! С вами прямо как на американских горках. Заходите, потолкуем еще.  
И, обшарив карманы, Хью вручил ему потасканную визитку.

*  
При свете холодильника

Думает один после вечеринки: Если бы изобрели машину времен – как бы это могло быть?  
Тихое прикосновение губ, закрытые глаза. Или сбившееся дыхание и ожесточенные укусы.

Думает другой в четыре часа ночи: ...Ты подхватываешь меня на руки и уносишь меня обратно. Домой. Потому что все чаще хочется снова стать маленьким и безответственным. Не несущим ответственность за совершённые... нет, за допущенные факапы. За все то, что я позволил – не себе, но времени. Силам мировой энтропии. Как будто они нуждаются в позволении.  
Как будто я только что спросил у этой вот бутылки: «Разрешите? Разрешите вас ополовинить». Ей все равно. Чего только не сделали со мной неодушевленные предметы. И я оплыл, как парафиновая свеча, только что не обгорел,а сохранил массу, стекая вниз, бессильный против притяжения, как будто родная земля воздействует на меня с силой, пропорциональной британскому акценту. В каждой из бесчисленных морщин – расхлябанность и самоирония. Твердость моих очертаний была от плоти – не от духа. Ты не такой. Чего ты достиг в жизни? Загадка. Но сохранил себя.  
Ничего-то ты мне не позволишь. Что ты позволишь себе?

Мог бы сейчас спать,а не... Не то чтобы совесть мучит, а сожаления, просто сожаления будят.

Но вот Хью при свете открытого холодильника перекусывает среди ночи шампанским с икрой, и сожаления мало-помалу вытесняются раздумьями: откуда взялась икра? Он, конечно, ленится составлять список продуктов. Но не настолько же домработница распоясалась, чтобы черную икру покупать банками. Надо будет с ней поговорить. Или это подарок? Или след несостоявшегося свидания, на которое у него были большие виды (он поискал на банке срок годности и запоздало подумал, что надо быть осторожнее, разборчивее, что ли, с продуктами). Как бы ни было, шампанское он любит, а черная икра на крекере – отличная закуска.

У Эма в жизни ничего лишнего. У Хью столько лишнего, что и для Эммануила место найдется.

Не следовало бы, право слово, ночью так прохлаждаться, завтра работа. У Хью уйма работы, чего он только не озвучивает, каких книжек вслух не читает. Все это позволяет держаться на плаву. Он так занят, что на кастинги ходить некому. С его статусом сценарий ему должны присылать сами. И вот прислали же.

«Роль на пять минут», говорят недоброжелатели.  
\- Но с заделом на сиквел, - мысленно спорит Хью.  
Он зевает и отправляется спать в желтом махровом халате.  
Всем ведь понравилось, как он сыграл очередное олицетворение Великобритании (в очках-авиаторах). Сиквел не замедлит.

*  
Новая роль

Утром, в очках-авиаторах, которые он носит и в обычной жизни – с некоего возраста очки начинают украшать человека, особенно человека, который ночью уговорил бутылку шампанского с солененьким – Хью отбывает на такси в студию звукозаписи.

Эм назван был в честь Иммануила Канта, и от своего имени отсек все лишнее. Он обладал очень хорошей наследственностью с отцовской стороны и завидным наследством с материнской - редкая комбинация.  
Китайцы говорят: чем больше впихиваешь в свой день, тем больше помещается. Нелегко структурировать свое время, когда ты не обязан зарабатывать на хлеб. Но М. научился. И теперь М. может впихнуть в свой день все, что ему потребуется. Формирование заказа фотоматериалов. Совещание с выставочным агентом. Просмотр баз данных моделей. Занятия теннисом. Бассейн. Посещение салона. Ланч со знакомыми. И что-нибудь бесполезное тоже.  
Например, Хью. Который не отвечает на телефонный звонок.  
\- ...Оставьте это, как его, сообщение.  
И ожидание тоже вошло в структуру времени, как пузырек воздуха в желатиновом растворе, создающий на оттиске интересный эффект. Дагерротипы не только редки, но и непредсказуемо несовершенны. М. не удивился бы, если Хью только что проснулся.  
\- Прошу прощения, - перезванивает тот. - Я был в студии звукозаписи.  
\- Новая роль?  
\- Что-то в этом роде. Но ее визуальную сторону возьмет на себя комок пластилина. Я озвучиваю полнометражный мультфильм. Вы хотели у меня интервью взять? Тут написано, что вы активист...  
\- Где написано?  
\- На салфетке. Активист... а дальше расплылось.  
Да М. ничуть и не удивило, что Хью не в состоянии запомнить или записать слова «ЛГБТ-движение».  
\- И от имени осталась только одна буква. М. Майкл? Митчелл? Морган?  
\- Эммануил.  
\- А, так заходите, заходите обязательно, Эм, - последовало радушное приглашение. - Я совершенно свободен.  
М. умел пользоваться случайными кусочками времени, выпадающими между встречами – прочитывал, обдумывал, набрасывал. Подбирал время, которое могло бы пропасть, и наделял его смыслом, пользой, а то и двойной пользой, когда, словно его немецкий тезка, обдумывал важные вопросы на ходу. Избавлялся от неясностей. Так что, когда он стукнул дверным молотком в обшарпанную синюю дверь, он уже отлично знал, чего хочет сегодня.

*  
Эротично получилось

\- Я посмотрел ваш фильм 1987 года, и мне захотелось вас увидеть, - говорит Эм в дверях с безрассудной смелостью 1920 года разлива.  
\- Могли бы пойти в кино на «Агентов», - вдруг отбивает Хью его мяч небрежным взмахом ракетки. И корт озаряет золотой летний свет.  
\- У вас там роль на пять минут.  
\- Не в бровь, а в глаз.  
У М. наглые повадки хозяина жизни. Частично они достались ему вместе с независимым доходом, частично объясняются сознанием собственной правоты.  
Хью отзывчив на всякие зовы природы, но не все они хороши.  
На старости лет он мог бы поселиться в загадочном уединении, как Кларк Гейбл, а не в старом многоквартирном доме.  
Он питается кофе с молоком, шампанским, пивом, яблоками и замороженными обедами (так и пишет домработнице в списке, прикрепленном к холодильнику ироническим магнитом «Привет из Голливуда». Мускулатуры ровно столько, сколько необходимо, чтобы стоять прямо, а не растечься, как амеба. Спортзал? Какой спортзал?  
Он не очень удачлив. Его актерская карьера могла бы сложиться и получше, будь он капельку разборчивей в выборе сценариев. Если бы не плыл по течению, которое пронесло его – Эм посмотрел в Википедии – мимо оскароносной роли. Никаких, стало быть, у Хью оснований вести себя, как баловень судьбы.

\- «Морис» был мой любимый фильм! – воскликнул Эм.  
\- Вот как, да? – любезно переспросил Хью. – А потом разлюбили?

М. двигает челюстью, как будто раздражен до потери речи.  
\- А какой у вас любимый момент в фильме... был? – развивает Хью свой вопрос.  
Вальяжный. Ничем его не выбить из колеи. А привела-то колея его куда? Прошу заметить. В дрянную квартирку с ненадежным замком.  
\- Когда главный герой трогает вас за шею.  
\- Да, эротично получилось, - отвечает Хью без ложной скромности, рассматривая шедевр, как бабочку под стеклом прошедших лет.  
\- А в жизни?  
\- Нет. С чего бы? Старина Джей тогда играть бы не смог. Нужна была недосказанность.  
Хью привык невозмутимо выдерживать взгляды, как мраморная статуя в витрине музея. Конечно же, он сам не замечает охватившего его пламени безысходного трагизма, он кадр кинопленки, догорающий в огне своего 55 летнего юбилея. Это опасно! У М., кажется, занялся краешек.  
Вот почему Эм делает свои фотографические оттиски на стекле - они вечны и неуязвимы.  
Так что происходит?  
Секс, думал Эммануил – нужен человеку меньше, гораздо меньше, чем смутное обещанье, потребность, мечта. Все, что таят в себе стекло и амальгама.  
Романы Эм обычно начинаются и заканчиваются, следуя выверенному ритуалу: обозначается взаимный интерес; следует неспешное знакомство; прямо, но сдержанно Эм признает, что у отношений нет будущего. У него есть все время, чтобы определиться. Собственно говоря, ему хочется узнать: как себя чувствует банкрот, чьим единственным капиталом была красота?

...Что-то более античное, чем античность, виделось в этом лице - концентрированный аромат долгой возгонки, платоновский Пир, который длили, запинаясь, в устном переводе, столько поколений Оксфордских студентов, что он стал вечным.  
Мрамор, памятник вечности – вот чем должно было стать это лицо.  
И во что оно превратилось на самом деле?

Хью взял его за руку крепко и как будто привычно. Вздернул брови водопадом складок.  
\- Видите ли, это может быть и простой дружеский жест.  
Полновесный поцелуй – Хью восхитительно прикусил верхнюю губу – хотя и короткий. Это был – да, и это тоже – небрежный экспромт.  
\- Не всегда же надо это во что-то раздувать.  
\- Дружеский жест? – М. опустил вскинутые к губам пальцы. – Вам следовало сыграть лорда Байрона.  
Опять, разумеется, в прошедшем времени.  
Хью только пожал плечами.  
Да, уж он-то примет от жизни все. Включая прошедшее время. Ничем не погнушается.  
\- А какие еще вы знаете дружеские жесты? - Нервный вопрос М. дрогнул, как отзвук ракеточных струн. Такая простая подача! Но теннисный мячик падает, бессильно подпрыгивает, как сердце, и катится, замедляясь, по газону.  
Как всегда, когда Хью лень продолжать тему, или ситуация сворачивает на конфликт, он воспользовался своим коронным приемом. Устремил взгляд вдаль в глубокой задумчивости, с чуть приоткрытым ртом. В фильме 1987 года Эм засмотрелся бы на него. Тогда чуть опущенные внешние уголки глаз делали его лицо еще более греческим, чем у греческих скульптур.  
Теперь они ниспадали на скулы, а те были сглажены неаккуратными волнами щек, размывающих некогда четкую линию нижней челюсти.  
\- Что, простите? – после привычной паузы спросил Хью, оторвавшись от раздумий.  
Ну, можно сказать, что прием сработал и на этот раз.  
\- Вообще-то, у меня к вам деловое предложение.  
\- Так это же замечательно, Эм.  
\- Мне хотелось бы вас сфотографировать.  
\- О! – поднял Хью указательный палец. - Где-то у меня был договор насчет фото для прессы.  
\- Вы не поняли. Я хочу сделать ваш уникальный портрет. С применением драгоценных материалов.  
И пока Эм. говорит о стоимости работы, снова вздернулись домиком брови, вниз поплыли внешние уголки глаз.  
Кто в наше время изготавливает дагерротипы? Это занятие облекает тебя в романтическую полумаску. М. заплатил консультанту, приобрел реактивы, устроил несколько выставок, затем стали появляться покупатели. Заказы. Вот так он и приобрел известность в кругах достаточного диаметра, чтобы стать чем-то большим, чем светским бездельником и ЛГБТ-активистом.  
\- В общем, химия, - глубокомысленно отметил Хью.  
Химия, думает М., иногда возникает непрошенной.

Хью неаккуратно роется на заваленном журнальном столике, роняет несколько бумажек – к ногам М . осенним листом слетает реклама инъекций ботокса.  
А вот американский ровесник Хью всё хорошеет и снимает по боевику в год. Что, интересно, Хью об этом думает? Но Эм. очень разборчив в своих пристрастиях, он презирает боевики и не обсуждает темы, в которых не разбирается. У него, в отличие от некоторых, строгие правила.

Хью – имя персонажа шекспировских сонетов – означает не цвет, а всего лишь нюанс. Но скоро с этим будет покончено – у черного и белого ведь нет никаких оттенков.

\- Ага, про изображения... Упс, - Хью подбирает листок. - тоже включено. А про показ и распространение отдельно. Контракт хороший юрист составлял.

Как и все, кто запечатлен на портретах, Хью утонет в свинцовом серебре со всеми своими морщинами. Так увяз когда-то всеми сегментами в янтаре доисторический жук. Но Хью не в привольной солнечной желтизне, а в серости галогеновых ламп займет свой кусочек выставочной стены. В серебряный, а не в свинцовый гроб определит актера М., наконец отделив его от подлинного облика 1987 года.

*  
Гидраргирум. Аргентум.

Актер явился на фотосессию вовремя. В мастерской царили стерильная чистота и полумрак. Прожекторы стояли наготове, но ни один в итоге не сможет рассеять вязкую, серебристую тьму, из которой выступают лица на снимках.  
\- Снимите с подбородка, что у вас там, - приветствовал его Эммануил.  
\- Народное средство от порезов – клочок газеты. Я побрился.  
\- Спасибо... Кофе?  
Хью взял чашку, вдумчиво попробовал и встряхнул всем лицом, словно пожилой бассет.  
\- Бррр!  
Затем он, как ни странно, отхлебнул еще глоток.  
\- Что удивило? – вскинул он веселый взгляд. - Это не первый хреновый кофе в моей жизни. У меня вообще-то невысокие требования к бесплатным напиткам. Но этот бренд кофе-машин годится только для американцев, мой мальчик.  
\- Мне тридцать пять лет.  
\- А, увлекаетесь здоровым образом жизни? Тогда откуда вам знать о нормальном кофе, действительно.  
Он, вроде бы, и правда не испытывает скорби.

«Тогда я вечный траур бы надел,  
свою бы душу на кресте распял...»  
«I should have worn eternal mourning dress  
and nailed my soul to some perennial cross  
and made my life like restless waves that toss  
in the wild sea’s intemperate wilderness…”

\- вспомнилось Эммануилу единственное не бесталанное стихотворение Альфреда Дугласа.  
Будь Эммануил на месте Хью, он обязательно так бы и поступил. Что еще в такой ситуации остается?  
А Хью вальяжно направляется к рабочему месту.

\- Напоминает электрический стул, - поделился впечатлениями он, занимая кресло из кабинета фотографа 1888 года, приобретенное Эммануилом на аукционе  
\- Не разговаривайте.  
И эта старательно подавленная улыбка вдруг приукрасила позирующего недопустимо, так что вся затея, того и гляди, провалится. Одна надежда: не будет же Хью сдерживаться, чтоб не заржать, в течение тридцати минут – вспомнит что-то грустное.  
И Хью по-актерски добросовестно ушел в свои мысли. Глаза его зажигались, морщины перемещались на микроны, углы рта пару раз дернулись – но тогда М махал руками и шипел «Нет». Портрет, скорее всего, получится расплывчатым.  
Но на седьмой минуте он как профессионал нашел решение – принялся напевать с закрытым ртом что-то знакомое и фальшивое, но главное – не меняясь в лице. Пусть в лице меняется М., который обладает музыкальным слухом.  
Залить слоем ртути, которая, при всех своих веками испытанных целебных свойствах, лечит не от морщин. Лечит не от любви, а от ее последствий.  
Гидраргирум. Аргентум.

\- Вы довольны? – спросил предупредительный актер своего работодателя, когда истекло время  
\- Думаю, что морщины на щеках получатся недостаточно четкими.  
\- Я уверен, что все будет нормально.  
\- Нет, вот здесь, параллельно носогубным складкам.  
\- Ну, вы отретушируйте. Меня часто ретушируют в противоположную сторону. И тут, какие проблемы.  
\- Вам обязательно объяснять мне, как работать?  
\- Уже ухожу. Наличными вас не затруднит?  
Обаятельная мальчишеская улыбка.  
Эм вскидывает палец: остановись, мгновение, помедли!  
Нужен еще один снимок.  
\- Если посидите четверть часа вот так, заплачу вдвое больше.  
\- Пятнадцать минут! Вы представляете, какая это работа? В десять раз, и ни фунтом меньше.  
\- Ладно, хорошо.  
\- Вот так-то. И я не гарантирую, что судорогой не сведет.  
Нет, не свело.

\- Вот незадача, - разводит руками Эм. - У меня сейчас нет наличных. Что если я завтра занесу?  
Хью стонет, растирая лицо руками.  
\- Ну ладно, - недовольно говорит он.  
Очевидно, еще и скрывается от налогов.

*  
Девять часов вечера

Ну конечно, Хью ждал с огромным нетерпением.  
\- Шампанского?  
Хью открыл бутылку ловко, как заправский кельнер. Сказывалась огромная практика.  
\- О, Вдова Клико, - присмотрелся Эм к пустой бутылке у ножки стола.  
\- Понятия не имею,откуда оно здесь взялось.  
\- Может, поклонница вломилась в квартиру и оставила? – саркастически предположил М.  
\- Это вряд ли. Обычно они сами остаются. И как-то чаще с шоколадом. Или красным вином.  
\- Вы, наверное, шутите?  
\- Ничуть. Представляете, оказывается, слепок с замочной скважины можно сделать жевательной резинкой.  
\- Qu’importe le vin pourvu qu’on ait l’ivresse («Какая разница, что за вино – лишь бы опьянеть»), - пожал плечами Эм, попробовав предложенный напиток. Шипучка из супермаркета.  
Хью поднял брови и загадочно промолчал. Судя по интервью, которое можно прочесть онлайн, он вырос в бедной семье и любит плавленый сырок, который, наверное, ест из пластикового корытца пальцем.  
\- Берите крекеры, - высыпал Хью остатки из упаковки.  
Икра-то кончилась.

Дома он ходит в халате. Питается фастфудом, шампанским и внимательно сваренным кофе. Мужчина в вашем возрасте, Хью, уже не может себе позволить подростковые привычки. Еще не может позволить себе стариковскую распущенность. From fairest creatures we desire increase, и Шекспир говорил, конечно же, не о двоих детях от разных прошлых жен. Где ваши фильмы, что размножили бы правильное обличье на тысячи кадров? Тот, 1982 года, даже на китайском ebay уже не найдешь. Ходить надо было на прослушивания. А то пробежали, как песок сквозь пальцы.

Залить под стекло, запечать в серебро его. Чтобы смотрел из-под потрескавшейся темной воды. Чтобы морщины слились с патинными трещинами вечного негатива.

\- Спасибо, - Хью пересчитывает банкноты, сует их в ящик и опять зевает. - Спать хочется. Каждый вечер так – в девять часов прямо с ног валит. А в четыре утра сна ни в одном глазу. Очень неудобно для светской жизни.  
\- Мне уйти?  
На половине очередного зевка Хью разражается хохотом.  
\- Нет! Это было завуалированное приглашение! Встретить вместе рассвет! Сами-то как думаете?  
И, все еще смеясь, сложив с себя ответственность, он упругим молодым шагом уходит в ванную, в своей вечной голубой рубашке, сзади малость выбившейся из-под ремня.  
Хью вышел из ванной широким уверенным шагом человека, оставшегося наедине с собой, вытирая голову. В желтом халате. И врезался в М.  
\- Я не ушел.  
\- Спасибо, я заметил.  
И Хью проследовал дальше, в спальню, как поезд без остановок.  
\- Это так вы своих поклонниц встречаете?  
\- Поверьте, если женщина способна заморозить жвачку прямо в замочной скважине, то подождать до четырех ночи для нее вообще не проблема.

Сказав это, Хью сбросил халат, завернулся в одеяло и стал ровно дышать в темноте.  
\- Ты хотел бы снова стать молодым? – спросил Эм через несколько секунд, ложась рядом.  
Сколько он кружил – не вокруг Хью, которого сейчас, к счастью, во тьме не видно – а вокруг этого вопроса. Темнота вдруг вырвала у него откровенность. В такие секунды чувствуешь себя уязвимым. Не подготовленный ни к чему, как подросток, который шепчется с товарищем в ночи.  
\- Неееет! – Ни в одном отрицании Эм еще не слышал столько приглашения. – Потому что тогда ведь я не познакомился бы с тобой!  
И это проговорил сексуальным вполголоса тот, кто украшал экраны в восьмидесятые, кто мог играть роль героя-любовника даже во сне. В одной фразе Хью обрушил в постель все свои романтические мелодрамы, словно ведро холодной воды.  
Эм потрясенно застыл.  
\- Поклонниц я встречаю примерно так, - сонно пояснил Хью.  
Эм молчал. Даже встать и уйти сейчас казалось ему унизительно. Все, что он мог – это коченеть в этом океане равнодушия. Стояла тишина. Нигде не тикали часы. В глубине кухни рыкнул и заурчал холодильник. На далекой колокольне пробило четверть неизвестного. Хью уютно засопел и во сне придвинулся поближе.


End file.
